We Are Broken
by Enigmatic Kaneanite
Summary: Mickie decides to help Randy conquer his voices. Will she succeed, or become another victim of his anger? *oneshot* We Are Broken by Paramore. I own nothing.


_I am outside/and I've been waiting for the sun._

We Are Broken. Mickie/Randy

He sat against the outside wall of the hotel, thinking. The smell of rain lingered on his jacket as Randy Orton smoked another cigarette. He missed the sun, the warmth and light that it brought. All he knew now was pain, suffering and hatred.

_With my wide eyes/I've seen worlds that don't belong._

Mickie James strolled through the doors of the hotel and out to the parking lot. Her eyes widened as she noticed Randy sitting in the cold rain, looking alone as he always did. Maria Kanellis had said that it was dangerous to get close to the Viper, that someone with his frame of mind didn't belong in the presence of others. He was frequently in his own world, according to the other wrestlers. Mickie thought it unfair, but didn't question it.

He needs someone to talk to, the Diva thought as she walked toward the most dangerous man in the WWE.

_My mouth is dry/with words I cannot verbalize._

Randy closed his eyes and sighed. Nobody knew how lonely it was to be him. Hearing voices in his mind, unable to control them, and being afraid to get close to anyone because he could hurt them. Those are the things he wanted to say to all of his coworkers, to give them some sort of explanation. But he couldn't. Despite how overwhelming the loneliness felt, part of him was glad they were afraid.

Hearing footsteps approach, the Viper opened his eyes and looked up at the person who had joined him.

_Tell me why we live like this._

Mickie looked down at the former champion, feeling a mixture of regret, remorse, and captivation.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked softly.

"You actually want to be around me? That's a first for anyone in the company," came the sarcastic remark.

Shaking her head, Mickie sat next to the Viper, hugging her knees and staring silently.

Minutes passed before Randy spoke again, breaking the silence.

"You confuse me, you know."

Head turning, Mickie met her companion's ice-blue eyes.

"As you do me. How do I confuse you?"

"You're so happy, week after week. Even when you lose, you go out smiling. Why?"

Thinking for a moment, Mickie found her answer.

"Because I found something worth smiling for. I do it for the fans, and they love me whether I lose or win."

"That's reasonable," Randy said quietly. Her dedication was something he found admirable about Mickie James.

"How can you live like this? Isolated from everybody else?"

Randy dropped his head.

"It's hard, but it keeps people safe."

They slipped into silence again, staring at the sky.

_Keep me safe inside/your arms like towers._

"I could help you, you know."

Randy looked over at Mickie, confused.

"Help me? With what?"

"The voices in your head. I could help you control it so you don't have problems."

Safety. She was offering safety to him, control. Yet, he felt a sense of anger towards the Diva. How dare she assume he would want her to interfere!

_Tower over me._

Mickie jumped as Randy stood, towering over her.

"What makes you think I need anything from _you_? I'm fine on my own, and I don't want your stupid pity."

"It's not pity, Randy. I only want to help you,"Mickie said gently.

"I don't need your help!"

_Yeah cause we are broken._

He could see it in her eyes. The fear, the pain locked in the depths. And it killed him to know that he'd caused it. Mickie had become another victim of Randy's undeserved anger.

What have I done? 

"I don't need your help. I can deal with this on my own, and nobody needs to get involved."

He walked away quickly, leaving the brown-eyed Diva sitting in the rain.

This is how it always ends. I finally get someone who understands, and it ends up a broken mess.

_What must we do to restore?_

Mickie walked slowly through the halls, the disastrous incident looping through her mind. She wanted to start it all over, from the very beginning. If she could, she would have talked to the Viper a long time before.

"If only I had a second chance,"she said to herself.

"It wouldn't have helped. He'd still be bitter and alone."

Turning, the Diva caught sight of Cody Rhodes, Orton's young friend and partner.  
>"How am I supposed to help him when he won't let anyone in?"<p>

Cody shook his head slightly.

"Randy, in his mind, is like a child. He doesn't know who he should and shouldn't trust. All you can do is try."

_Our innocence/and all the promise we adored._

Randy punched the wall again, nearly breaking his hand. It was all turning into nothing. The voices were getting control, commanding him to take the innocence of his enemies and use it as a promise of the end. But he wasn't going to listen anymore.

You must listen to us, Randy. Haven't we shown you what we can offer? Power, control, dominance?

"I won't let you win. You can't force me anymore."

We own you, Randy. We force your every move. Isn't that what we've always done, hm?

"No!"

_Give us life again/cause we just wanna be whole._

Passing by the Viper's locker room, Mickie heard a shouted "No!" echo on the walls.

He needs help, she thought. But he won't accept it. 

Every part of her mind was screaming to go help him, so she turned and walked back, entering the room and crossing to sit on the floor beside the distraught man.

"Randy?"

The question was met with a look of fear, confusion, and anger.

"What?", Randy asked gruffly.

"Talk to me, please?"

As he turned, Mickie James was struck by how powerful and dangerous Randy looked. Her gazing eyes took in the sight of his muscular chest and tattooed arms, then swept up to his face.

Icy eyes were filled with anger and hate, and Mickie found herself lost in how deep the Viper's eyes seemed.

Silence hung in the air for seemingly an eternity.

"Help me, Mickie," came the whisper.

_Lock the doors/cause I'd like to capture this voice._

Randy quickly walked to the door, closing and locking it before sitting cross-legged in front of the Diva.

"I never wanted this," he began softly. "It's uncontrollable and frightening, and I hate it."

Met with a nod, he continued.

"He tells me how to determine my opponent's weaknesses, and use them against him. I never meant to hurt or threaten anyone, I swear. But I'm forced to react when it happens."

_You came to me tonight/so everyone will have a choice._

As he spoke, Mickie noticed that his eyes went from icy blue to the color of oceans.

"Everyone is afraid of you, but for all the wrong reasons. You wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone out of the ring."

"You aren't afraid of me."

It was a statement of truth, rather than a question.

"I came to you, didn't I? All on my own."

_Under red lights/I'll show myself it wasn't forged._

The red light blinked, reminding Randy that it was time for him to go on.

"Now I have to act like a monster. Wish me luck, Mickie?"

"Screw luck, I'm coming with you," Mickie said, rising to her feet and unlocking the door.

"You could get hurt."

Smirking, Mickie reached for Randy's arm.

"Randy, what's my job?"

_We're at war/we live like this._

Randy's theme hit, and he stalked down the ramp with the girl behind him, motioning her over to his corner.

John Cena was already in the ring, Melina standing on the apron.

The Legend Killer smirked. This was too easy.

As the match progressed, Randy lost himself in the violence, until he heard the sound of a body thudding to the ground.

"Melina has just hit Mickie James with a steel chair!"

He turned, seeing Mickie on the ground unconscious.

Do something! Don't be weak, Randal.

He delivered a kick to Cena's stomach, then another to his ribs and pinned him, winning the match.

As the bell rang, the Viper slid out of the ring, delivering an RKO to Melina, and ran to Mickie's side.

"Mickie! Mickie, can you hear me?"

Getting no response, he motioned to the ref to get the medic and pulled Mickie gently into the ring.

_Keep me safe inside/your arms like towers._

Slowly, Mickie became aware of a throbbing headache and unknown arms holding her.

"Mickie, can you hear me?", asked an unfamiliar baritone voice.

"Mick? Come on Mickie, wake up for me." She knew who that voice belonged to.

"Randy?", she said quietly, opening her eyes.

His arms tightened, pressing her into his warm body.

"Thank God. Yeah Mick, it's me."

Her warm brown eyes met his, and she relaxed and stood up, his arms supporting her unstable body.

_Tower over me._

Randy's panic slowly sank away as the Diva's voice was heard.

"Thank God. Yeah Mick, it's me."

His arms wrapped around her waist as they stood, looking in each other's eyes.

"Did we win?"

Laughing, Randy pulled her close.

"Don't I always win, Mickie?"

_Cause we are broken/what must we do to restore?_

They left the ring, Mickie raising one arm to the crowd, and walked backstage.

"I'm gonna kill her," Randy muttered to himself. "That was completely unnecessary."

"I agree, but you aren't gonna do anything."

"She hurt you!"

Mickie glared at him.

"And I'll handle it. You just need to focus on yourself, okay? Now that you have that title, you're a target," she reminded him.

Stopping, Randy turned and grabbed Mickie's hand.

"That doesn't mean I can't protect you and myself. As long as you're with me, you're a target too, Mick."

_Our innocence/and all the promise we adored._

Wrapping her arms around the Viper's waist, Mickie put her head on his chest.

"I just want your focus to be on fighting the voices, Randy. I don't want you worrying about me and getting hurt."

Randy grabbed her chin and locked her eyes on his.

"I'd rather get hurt while protecting you, than have you get hurt protecting me. You're so innocent, Mickie, and that's a weapon that everyone can use against you."

_Give us life again/cause we just wanna be whole._

Randy released her chin as Mickie nodded. He never should have agreed to this, knowing the danger he could put her in.

How could he expose her to this life? How could he be so selfish and take the risk he did with her?

Even as he asked, Randy knew the answer. She gave him a reason to fight his demons, to try and be normal.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Randy.", Mickie said briefly. "I'm just going to go back and lay down."

"Bye, Mickie."

With that, the brunette walked away and left the arena.

_Tower over me._

"Cody, just get out! You're useless to me."

Randy was angry at everyone. The minute he got to the next arena, there were questions and whispers surrounding him.

"Are you and Mickie together?"

"Why did you hurt Melina?"

"I heard that Mickie and John had a relationship a few months ago."

They filled his head with lies and questions. Randy just wanted it to go away.

Mickie walked into the locker room, unaware of the building rage inside the tormented Legend Killer.

"Hey Randy. Ready for your match tonight?"

He flew up, backing the shocked girl against the wall and towering over her.

"Why should I tell you? You've lied to me this whole time!"

Confused and scared, Mickie stared into furious blue eyes.

"Lied about what?"

"Don't play games with me, James," Randy snarled. "You never cared about me. Why would you, when you have Cena to go to?"

_Tower over me._

"What does Cena have to do with anything?", Mickie asked quietly.

A sarcastic laugh came from Randy's lips.

"You've had a thing for him since you got here. I've seen it."

Mickie put her hand out, trying to appease the enraged Viper.

"He's just a friend, Randy. That's all he's ever been, and all he'll ever be."

Furious, Randy didn't back down, still towering over Mickie.

_And I'll take the truth at any cost._

"Stop pretending! You're in love with John Cena, so I don't know why you're wasting your time with me."

"I'm telling the truth!", Mickie yelled angrily. "If I was in love with Cena, would I have spent so much time with you? Huh?"

Randy turned and stalked toward the opposite side of the room.

"Randy, listen to me. If I had a thing for Cena, I wouldn't be talking to you right now. I wouldn't care so much about why you're angry. I would laugh at you like everyone else. But I'm not. I'm standing right here, trying to help you work through this. If I were with John Cena, I wouldn't care about you at all, would I?"

"No," Randy muttered.

"Exactly. So whoever told you I loved John Cena is lying to you. Don't take out your misplaced anger on me, when all I'm trying to do is help," Mickie cried.

_Cause we are broken/what must we do to restore?_

She's upset. Look at how you've broken her heart.

The Viper turned to look at the sobbing brunette, ashamed at what he'd done, and walked quickly toward her, wrapping his arms around her small body.

"I'm sorry, Mickie. I never meant to hurt you. But when I heard that you and John had been together, I was jealous. I get very possessive of people I care about, and sometimes it makes things harder. Please don't cry, Mick."

Laying her head on Randy's chest, Mickie sniffled.

"Why don't you trust me, Randy? I love you, and I want to help, but if you can't learn to trust me when I tell you the truth, then I'm not going to stick around. Ignore what they say, and trust me, please?"

_Our innocence/and all the promise we adored._

Mickie wrapped her arms around Randy's neck.

"I forgive you, okay?"

Randy nodded, holding the small Diva tighter.

"Thank you, Mickie. It's not easy to ignore everyone's lies, you know? I just don't want to be alone anymore."

"Just promise me you'll try, okay? I can't help you if you won't help yourself."

_Give us life again._

"I'm gonna try, I promise. I'll do whatever it takes to overcome this. And I'll do it for you," Randy said with finality.

He'd keep this promise to her. Mickie wouldn't have a reason to run from him again, Randy vowed. He loved her too much to let her go.

She'd given him life, when he couldn't even live his own. He had a soul again.

_Cause we just wanna be whole._

Walking down the ramp, Mickie felt nervous inside. What she was about to announce was nothing small, and if the audience took it badly, then she'd lose her fans.

"Hello St. Louis! How are we doing tonight?"

The fans cheered loudly, the sound echoing throughout the arena.

"Awesome! Now, I bet you're all wondering why I'm out here? I don't do this very often, I know. Which is sad because then I can't look at all of your posters asking for my number," Mickie laughed as she spotted a few of the aforementioned posters.

"The reason I'm out here is because I have a certain announcement regarding myself and a fellow St. Louis resident. He's a hardworking man who gives all he has to each and every one of you fans. So, Randy Orton, will you please join me out here so that our fans can hear the special announcement?"

Voices by Rev Theory blasted through the arena as the Viper walked out, slapping hands and smiling at his hometown. Mickie backed away so that Randy could enter the ring.

"Before we begin, Mickie, can I just say how great it feels to be home again? How's it going, fellow Missourians?"

He smiled as the arena burst with screams.

"That sounds like a good sign, wouldn't you say Mickie?"

"Yes Randy, your homecoming is turning out beautifully. Now why don't we stop teasing our many fans and tell them why we're out here?"

"Oh right. You see guys," Randy began as the crowd fell silent. "Mickie and I aren't just coworkers. Or, at least not for the past month. As many of you know, I'm not exactly alone in my head. I have problems with people giving me instructions, and a lot of times it gets out of control. Mickie has been helping me work through that."

"That's true, I have. It hasn't been easy, I'll tell you that now. But we've managed to work past the problems, and somewhere along the way, Randy and I fell in love."

The audience cheered wildly as the two superstars looked at each other.

"Yeah we did. Love ain't easy, people. Especially keeping it a secret from our friends and family."

"Well Randy, I don't think it was secret after that title match with John Cena and Melina," Mickie said turning to the titantron.

***recap of ending match events and aftermath.***

Randy turned to the crowd and shrugged.

"I still won the match, though."

"Yes, you did win, didn't you?"

Randy laughed.

"Point is, guys, I love Mickie James. She's helped me through a lot, and if I had to relive every moment with her, I wouldn't change anything about it."

"I would."

Randy looked over at her, hurt filling his eyes.

I'd take down Melina before she got a chance to get that chair," Mickie chirped. "But everything else was perfect, and I wouldn't have wanted it to happen any other way."

_Cause we just wanna be whole._

Mickie dropped her microphone and wrapped her arms around Randy's neck as his wound around her waist.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!", the audience chanted.

Mickie threw her head back as Randy's soft mouth swooped to cover hers, finally giving their journey the perfect ending.

"I love you just the way you are, Viper. Messed up mind and all," she muttered as they broke.

"And I love you too, Mick, whether you win or lose," Randy whispered.

Because even though they were broken, Mickie James and Randy Orton could always count on the other to make them whole.


End file.
